Augmented reality platforms are computer-based systems that superimpose virtual content onto a display showing a live view of a physical, real-world environment to a user, thereby providing a composite view of both the physical environment and the virtual content. The live view may be provided as a video feed on a display or by using translucent, see-through displays or lenses, such that the user is able to see the physical environment through the display. Augmented reality can be useful in many different applications, such as gaming, education, and military. One specific useful application of augmented reality is for providing instructional tasks. For example, the overlaid virtual content may visually guide an operator when performing certain tasks, such as vehicle, computer, or other machine assembly, vehicle, computer, or other machine repairs, medical procedures, furniture assembly, and the like. The virtual content in the composite view typically needs to accurately align with the physical environment in order to provide supportive guidance for the instructional tasks, even as the operator moves within the physical environment. For example, if the virtual content does not accurately align with the physical environment, the guidance provided by the virtual content during performance of the instructional task may be confusing and misleading to the user, and may result in costly errors.
One known method for aligning virtual content with the physical, real-world environment in an augmented reality platform requires technical skill of an operator. For example, a user may be required to manually translate and angularly orient a virtual object via the use of a keyboard, touchpad, controller device, mouse, hand gestures, or the like, until the virtual object aligns with a physical monument in the physical environment. Moreover, such manual alignment can be tedious and time-consuming, as well as imprecise and inaccurate because the process relies on the skill of the operator and is prone to human error.